What could of been
by chibi-potter-of-doom
Summary: "Today I have to finally do it. The dark lord has already sent Death eaters after me. I'm going to be killed anyway so I might as well take down as many horcruxes as possible with me." What would have happened if Kreacher had died at the Black lake Instead Of Regulus? In diary form for most of it. My first Fanfic, full of mistakes sorry! I own Nothing! Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

My First Fanfic, Full of Mistakes, I know this bit is really short but this one will be long but in short chapters. Please review. If you didn't already quess this is about what would of happened if Kreacher had died at the Black Lake instead of Regulus. I own nothing, sadly :3. As i said a review would be great and please enjoy :)

Dear diary,

Today I have to finally do it. The dark lord has already sent Death eaters after me. I'm going to be killed anyway so I might as well take down as many horcruxes as possible with me. I haven't told my mother but I don't think she would be able to take it after Sirius left, even though he was blasted off the family tree and disowned she still loved him, deep down. I am taking kreacher with me though; he is a very loyal house elf and practically begged for me to take him.

The risks are unbelievable; Kreacher has been before and was nearly killed by the Inferi that lurk in the Black Lake and I heard a rumour that the potion on the island makes you go mad, I have no idea how kreacher got out, whenever I try and ask him he just goes pale and shaky and won't speak for the rest of the day. It doesn't exactly put my mind at ease.

We both know the risks of this trip but as I said before, I give myself a month before the death eaters find me, it doesn't help that I still have the dark mark, once a death eater always a death eater. I would rather die in battle then in a pathetic fight with the people I used to call friends. I wouldn't win a fight with the death eaters anyway, they're too strong.

If my diary ends here I am probably dead. I will be the one drinking the potion and chances are I won't get out alive; there is no point wasting Kreacher's soul as mine is already cursed. I hope to leave a fake locket in place of the real one with a note inside stating "_I have the real locket and plan to destroy it as soon as possible, R.A.B._" I decided to put R.A.B because no one will initially know who it is except for the Dark Lord, who the note is aimed at and it stops the Dark Lord killing anyone innocent, not that it will stop him if he wants someone dead.

Fingers crossed we both get back alive and if this is the end, goodbye.

R.A.B


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's full of mistakes sorry :3 I own nothing, sadly. Please review and defiantly enjoy :)

Dear Dairy,

I'm Alive. I have the locket. You must be thinking that it was a successful trip. Wrong. Kreacher was killed by the Inferi, he saved my life. I drank the potion and as I went to the lake for a drink the Inferi grasped my hands and pulled me in. Kreacher threw himself into the lake the Inferi took him and left me alone. I wanted to save him but the Inferi had almost dragged him to the bottom of the lake and I thought there was no point wasting my life when Kreacher had died to save it or maybe it was just survival instinct I don't know . My mind just kind of blanked from the moment he jumped in. I regret saving myself, all Kreacher was doing was buying me a few more weeks, what use will that be.

I plan to use these few weeks that I cruelly stole from Kreacher to destroy the Horcrux, I've already tried but it's not been easy. Horcruxes are very dark magic, if not the most dark, so it is going to take very dark magic to destroy it. No normal hex or curse will work so I will have to think outside the box. I heard a rumour that basilisk fangs can destroy them but they haven't been sighted in over a hundred years so I will have to find something else. I wonder if fiend fire would work? That's not all, when I wear the locket I can feel a tiny metallic clicking from the inside, like it has a heart, like it's alive. It disgusts me to think I have a tiny piece of _him_ round my neck, that inside this thing that lies so close to my heart there is a tiny part of everything I hate. Like a piece of hell hanging on a chain around my neck.

My mother keeps asking questions about Kreacher. I can't tell her the truth it would kill her especially after Sirius left. Even though he was disowned and a 'disgrace to this family' I think deep down she loved him and she was never quite the same ever since he left. I think that's why he was blasted off the family tree because he broke her heart. I wonder where he is now. I keep telling her Kreacher is doing something for me and that he will be back soon. I think if she asks again I will break down. I'm having a hard time trying to convince myself that it wasn't my fault as it is, but of course no matter what way you put it, Kreacher's death has my fault.

Anyway I have to go now, I can't waste any more time, the Horcrux won't destroy it's self,

R.A.B


	3. Chapter 3

I know this one is short but I'll make up for it D: Its also full of mistakes...meh. Please review i keeps me writing :3 I dont own Harry Potter.

Oh and I'm going on holiday (TO HARRY POTTER WORLD WOOOOOO) with a nine hour plane journey, you will probably get spammed when I back XD Hope you enjoy and I'll let you read the story now, instead of me rambling on

Dear Diary,

I left the house for the first time since… It happened today. I wore the locket, despite the fact it's a Horcrux, there's something strangely comforting about the tiny metallic heart beating next to mine. I can see why people would want to make them, not that I would myself. I had to wear a heavy disguise when leaving the house as the Death eaters have found the house. They just stand there, staring at the house, waiting. I don't know how much longer I can stand it, it's only been three days and I'm already going insane.

I told my mother about Kreacher this morning. She was asking questions and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't stay long enough to see her reaction and I haven't seen her since. I'll have to face her later.

I've managed to get in contact with someone who can get me a basilisk's fang. I'm not sure if it's genuine buts it's the only Hope I have. If it's a fake it will be a very expensive mistake, but as I'm already condemned to death money doesn't matter.

But I must go; I can't waste any more time here when there's a piece of the Dark Lords soul to destroy

R.A.B


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

They saw me, while I was leaving the house. I knew they would at some point but I couldn't stay in this mad house a moment longer, I had to get out. By the time I had returned the security had doubled. There was no way I could get back in. So I'm not there anymore. I guess you could say I was on the run. I have no idea where I am but I do know where I want to be. I want to go to Hogwarts. I might never make it there. I might not get in but I have to try.

They say that Dumbledore is the best wizard of all time and after Dippet leaves he will be sure to become headmaster, when that happens I will be safe and I might even live long enough to destroy another Horcrux.

There is Just one problem; The Basilisk's fang, I was supposed to be getting one delivered to number 12 Grimmuald place, but of course I'm not there anymore. So I will have to find another means of destroying it. I could always find the chamber of secrets. There are rumours that a Basilisk lives in there, but they're only rumours, and nobody knows if the chamber ever exists, or where it is. Then there's just the small problem of getting the fang off the basilisk. I wonder if the sword of Gryffindor would work. The whole Hogwarts idea is a long shot but it's the best I can think of at the moment.

Mother and Father will be so worried. They have noticed the Death Eaters outside the house but they think it's because I quit, not because I have stolen a piece of their leaders' soul and intend to destroy it and am now on the run with said soul.

Actually that's a point I have not mentioned. I have no idea if they even know that I stole it. I replaced it with a pretty convincing fake and unless the dark lord himself goes to check on it I don't think they will find out. I wonder if the Dark Lord has some way of sensing what's happening to it. After all it is a part of his soul.

But I cannot waste my time writing a stupid Diary when I the small problem of finding good ahead of me. This might have been easier if I wasn't being hunted for being a Death eater by one side of this war and a traitor by the other! I will write again when I get into Hogwarts

Wish me Luck,

R.A.B


	5. Chapter 5

I told you I had one soon :3 I own nothing.

Please Review

Please Enjoy

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have made it into Hogwarts. Well I'm in the grounds. I know I said I would only write next when I got in but the place is swarming with Dementors. I guess Hogwarts has changed.

It makes me glad that I left the Death eaters. Yes I was scared and didn't want to face the consequences of a Death eater caught red-handed. A life-time in Azkaban is not one that is which to participate in, but there were other reasons, of which I have never told a single soul. Not only was I scared but the Dark Lord has weapons you could never wish to imagine, ways of torture you wouldn't dream up in your worst nightmares. I did not wish to be associated with such evil. When I joined I thought I would be ridding the world of mudblood scum and creating the magical revolution I never dreamed I would be torturing innocent witches and wizards in the process. I now know that the joining in the first place was a mistake. If anyone is reading this don't join. If I had never joined I wouldn't be in this mess. At least I got the chance to take a Horcrux.

When I get in the Castle, I'm not sure how I'm going to do that but when I do, I'm going to break Into Dippet's office and use the sword to destroy the horcrux, Which by the way has remained around my neck since I got it. I'm not going to take the sword, that would be too risky; using it in the office seems to be the best option. Assuming it's in Dippet's office. I'll just have to somehow distract him and be quick. I don't know if it will work but I have to try. If all fails I'm going to have to try and find the Chamber of Secrets. If I'm not dead.

I've been stealing food and water to survive but someone's help inside the castle I don't know what I'm going to do. It might just be easier to stay outside in hiding then move into the castle, but I would still have to get in to destroy the locket. Maybe the whole thing was a bad idea. Maybe I should turn myself in. I don't know what I should do but if I don't figure it out soon the Death Eaters will catch up with me and the locket will be back in the Dark Lords hands, and I have to avoid that at all cost. If that happens all of this would be pointless, Kreachers death would be pointless, putting my family's lives in danger would be pointless. Everything would be pointless.

R.A.B


	6. Chapter 6

I'm on a roll :3 I enjoyed writing this chapter but it was probably the hardest to write so far. This one is the shortest so far but it was only written for one reason, which you will have to read it to find out! Full of mistakes! I have the next one coming up soon, I'm already writing it. Please review and enjoy. I don't own anything except the fanfic, obviously, that's why it's called a fanfic. (I hate disclaimers D: ) And I'll let you read it now –Chibi-potter-of-doom

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm running out of food. If I don't find some soon I shall surely starve to death. I also have to find something else urgently; this one may prove to be a little trickier. An ally. Without one I can't get in to Hogwarts and stay there, I'll have to stay in the forest, where I currently dwell, until I come up with a plan to break into Hogwarts temporarily.

I will need at least a day to use the sword on the locket and find out as much as I can about the chamber of secrets, in case the sword doesn't work.

It's going to prove more difficult to get inside Hogwarts though; I think I'm going to use the Dementors to my advantage. They are attracted to high emotions. The first thing I thought of Quidditch but that's never going to happen during this awful war. The only other thing I could think of that would get everyone, student, teacher and ghost, out if the castle is death. Well not death itself but a funeral . There's a tradition at Hogwarts that every living (and dead for that matter) soul must attent the funeral of a headmaster or headmistress. At the moment It's my only option. The only other thing I can think of is blowing up the side of the school but how would I do that? I know I will regret it but it's a small sacrifice to make for the rise of good over evil. As am I. I know it's wrong but what else can I do.

I'm going to kill Dippet.

R.A.B


	7. Chapter 7

This is a longer one again! Now I'm back at school it might be a bit slower so I'm sorry if you have to wait a bit longer to find out the end. Also while I was in a partially boring lesson I had a good idea for another Harry Potter fanfic so keep an eye out for that. The reason this chapter took so long is I'm writing a Hetalia/Hunger games Fanfic so look out for that as well. Please read, review and enjoy! I don't own anything other than the fanfic. Thanks, I'll let you read now!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm going to send him a letter from the 'ministry of magic'. I will attach it to the page in this page in the diary. I'm already regretting my plan to kill Dippet but I am planning to lure him into the forbidden forest and will kill him there. It's the perfect crime, I will make it look like he's been attacked by centaurs or some other creature that happens to be nearby. I will break in while the funeral is in process. If this does not work I have no idea what I will do.

I have been thinking and thinking about what else I can do but it's my only option. If there was any other way, anything that I could possibly do it would be better than this but I have no choice. I need to get in the castle quickly and after all its only one death to prevent hundreds, possibly thousands.

As I have probably already hinted at I currently have residence in the forbidden forest and have a source of food. Unfortunately that source is from the gamekeepers hut just outside the forest. This wouldn't be a problem if he didn't have a dog. The retched thing growls at me and once I'm sure I was heard.

There's something else bugging me. I'm worried. I'm worried about my source of food, about Dippet, about the dark lord. Most of all I'm worried about the forest. It's not safe! I've already been attacked by centaurs and I don't think I could survive another attack. The last one left me bleeding, injured and weak. I have done my best to fix my injuries with magic but the nightmares still haught me when darkness falls, mixed in with the recurring dream about the death eaters which I do not wish to discuss. Even with my own diary.

Dippets funeral will be held outside Hogwarts in front of the lake, as tradition requires. So I will get in through the back of the school and into Dippets office that way. The thing is that's the only problem, Dippets office. I will get the password out of him when I kill him but as soon as I do that the new headmaster could change it to something else; therefore I will not get in. Luckily though I spent my childhood in Hogwarts so I know where the office is. I have decided to use Sectumsempra to kill him, it's a spell I learnt off Snape whilst I was a Death Eater therefore no one shall know what it was, and it can be manipulated to look like an animal, or a certain half-breed attack. They could of killed me easily so why not him?

But I must go get some more food as my supply is low

R.A.B

* * *

Oh, the letter will be in the form of the next chapter, which should be coming up pretty soon as It won't be longer than a few lines so I have no excuse there!


	8. Chapter 8

This Chapter is simply because it needed to be done. Don't be expecting anything good in this one it's just the letter I mentioned in the previous chapter. I don't own anything, read, review blah blah blah HERE YOU GO!

Dear Sir,

We are very sorry to inform you but we have some shocking news on the subject of he-who-must-not-be-named and have called an emergency meeting to discuss said information.

This is an entirely secret meeting but we wish for you to attend, we ask that you enter the forest outside of your school no later than 7 o clock on the Friday evening where we have arranged a Ministry of Magic official to take you to the meeting.

This meeting shall be top secret, please take measures to make sure you are not seen entering the forest or leaving at the end, please come alone. If information is leaked about this meeting lawful action will be taken.

We apologize for the short notice evil doesn't wait for meetings,

Thank you for your time,

The Minster of Magic


	9. Chapter 9

Longest one by two pages (according to Word)! For Dramatic purposes this chapter is not going to be in Diary form…. Yere I'm so not good enough to pull of this scene in Diary form XD I do not own Harry Potter! All right go to J.K Rowling who by the way is about to get some free advertising, I'm currently reading The Casual Vacancy and It's brilliant but defo not a book for kids! I'll let you get on now, full of mistakes that I can't be bothered to correct, the next chapter, perhaps the next few won't be In diary form as well, sorry D: While I'm apologizing for things I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for ages but because I'm back at school now I've had a lot less time to write, but I've been doing my best, hence the chapter your about to read!

* * *

**Dippet's POV**

Dippet sighed. It had been a long week and now this! Rubbing his temple to quell the headache forming he put down the letter, stood up and reviewed the situation at hand.

It was a cold, Friday evening and the last thing he wanted to do was go outside, at the very least enter the dark forest alone, there was a reason it was forbidden. He glanced down at his watch, it was no ordinary watch however, it had twelve hands and little planets moving around the edges. He was quite proud of said watch; he had received it as a birthday present when he became of age, it had been his fathers before that. It was half past six.

"I guess I should go down now" He muttered to himself.

Much to the dismay of the chattering portraits lining the walls of his office, he pushed his wand in his pocket and walked over to the door, picked up his cloak and stepped out of the room, slipping said clock around his shoulders as he walked. There was one thing he wanted to do before he left for the forest so instead of turning right towards the ground he turned left, towards professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

There was a sharp knock at his door. Dumbledore put down the report on Fwooper* sightings in the east and calmly stood up, despite the urgency of 'the knock' and opened the door. To his greatest surprise he found a flustered looking Dippet, standing in front of him looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. Recognizing the panic in the old man's face he let him in without question. He was about to speak when Dippet beat him too it.

"I've been sent a request to enter the forest" He said in a tone of a man trying to get his point across. "I have to go alone and a 'Ministry of Magic official' will be waiting for me to a meeting about…" He leaned in closer. "You-know-who…" but before he could continue Dumbledore cut him off, speaking for the first time he said

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself; you of all people should know that!"

He spoke calmly yet he could see Dippet was shocked by the words.

"… Albus listen me" His tone was urgent now, even, was that, fear? "I think it's a trap. I trust you Albus will you come with me?"

Dumbledore contemplated the request with a slight frown, ignoring the childish tone to the words. He was quite touched by the complement but he better however, then to let it show.

"And what If it isn't a trap?"

He knew what the reply was going to be before Dippet said it; it was just to give him time to think.

"I will just say you were simply escorting me to the forest. The Ministry trusts you as well as Myself, Albus" He added.

"I suppose there can't be any harm in going"

* * *

**Dippets POV**

His heart lifted, he knew that Dumbledore would accept but he was still relived to have been giving the answer he needed. He thanked Dumbledore and stood up awkwardly.

Walking out into the corridor he explained in more detail about what the letter had said, this was more to make conversation and break the awkward silence than anything else. By the time they reached the edge of the forest the sun was disappearing behind the hills in the distance to be replaced by a full moon. Both he and Dumbledore pulled out their wands and muttered "Lumos" and the eerie forest was lit up by a sudden burst of wand light.

The air was crisp and cold; it was one of those nights where you could tell winter was on its way. Dippet shivered and pulled the thin clock tighter around his chest.

They stood on the edge of the forest, Dippet having second thoughts Dumbledore worrying about what sort of dark magic, if any, could be waiting for them just outside there line of sight.

* * *

**Regulus' POV**

Regulus as sitting in the forest by the crude camp he had made for himself and had been living in ever since his arrival in the Hogwarts grounds a few days previously. He had heard Dippet approaching and instantly thought to himself 'Yes it worked!' That was till he heard what has unmistakably Dumbledore voice reply to Dippet's incomprehensible question.

! Dumbledore can't be here! It can't be possible, he clearly had written in black and white 'come alone'! Yes, he had defiantly written those two words that were so critical to his plan! Yet, there it was again, as clear as the screeching owl perched on top of the tree looming ahead of him. Dumbledore had come with Dippet.

Regulus was panicking now, maybe he'll shake him off, maybe he didn't want Dumbledore to come along, and I know what he can be like. If Dumbledore comes into the forest the whole plan will fall apart, I won't be able to kill Dippet and in turn, the Horcrux. This can't be happening! He heard the pair draw nearer. What am I going to do!? This is not what was supposed to happen! I'm going to have to decide what I'm going to do and quick! The footsteps got closer. VERY QUICK! This is not good! . !

Ok, ok I need to calm down. Right, I'm going to die anyway so I'll have to take my chances with Dumbledore. It's now or never!

Regulus stood up.

* * *

*The Fwooper is an African bird with extremely vivid plumage; Fwoopers may be orange, pink, lime green or yellow. The Fwooper has long been a provider of fancy quills and also lays brilliantly patterned eggs. Though at fist enjoyable, Fwooper song will eventually drive the listener to insanity. Uric the oddball attempted at one time to prove that Fwooper song was actually beneficial to health and listened to it for three months on end without break. Unfortunately the wizard's council were unconvinced, as he had arrived at the meeting wearing nothing but a toupee that on closer inspection proved to be a dead badger. Consequently Fwoopers are sold with a silencing charm upon them, which will need monthly reinforcement. Fwooper owners require licences, as the creatures must be handled responsibly. (Source: Fantastic beasts and where to find them By Newt Scamander)


	10. Chapter 10

_GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! It's the last chapter! Sorry but I really don't like this fanfic and I rushed this chapter to get it over with, I wanna put a lot more time into the one im writing at the moment so this one's rushed. Oh and this won't make much sense now but It will when you've finished. It's because of Adriana. That is all._

* * *

Dippets POV

He knew it was going to happen before it did. A black figure stood up in front of them and stepped out of the shadows. None of them moved. They just stared at each other as Dippet put his hands to his mouth as he realised who it was.

"Y-you!" he stuttered

The figure raised his wand threateningly; his cloak slipped down his arm revealing a tattoo, black against his pale skin and undeniably, unmistakably a dark mark. As If by instinct Dippet raised his wand, pointed it at the figure and screamed at the top of his voice

"REDUCTO!"

The figure ducked behind a branch to avoid the blast.

"Regulus how could you? You were one of us, a good kid, what happened? Why did you do it?"

Regulus came out from under the branch and stood up to face the headmaster. Dippet froze, there wasn't anger in his face like he had expected, or even terror. It was remorse. Remorse so true that ran deep through his veins and crushed like a heavy weight on his very soul. Dippet stopped, his wand raised mouth open, unsure what to do, waiting for someone to make the next move. He had just decided to say something, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but he just opened his mouth and let the first thing that came into his head burst out.

"That owl is one of the schools, why is it in the forest?"

Regulus gave him a bewildered look but choose to ignore the absurd statement.

"Hear me out professor, listen to what I've got to say." then he added rather desperately "Please?!"

* * *

Dumbledore's POV

He had panicked when he realised who it was, at first he thought it was a death eater, you never could tell in these dark times. Regulus reminded him of a certain student who used to know who had seemed like a charming young boy but grew up to be a being so evil no one had ever seen a person like him in all of history. He'd always known Regulus was capable of joining the death eaters but he knew there was something wrong when he had ducked the spell without retaliation. Even so this man could be a spy and was a threat to Hogwarts. He had just decided to explain himself before jumping to conclusions when Dippet raised him wand again. Dumbledore calmly rested him hand on Dippets arm and gestured for him to lower his wand.

"The man has the right to speech, let him explain Armando."

Dippet gave him a funny look which Dumbledore answered with a stern, piercing one.

"Just hear him out"

Dippet sighed. Although he was headmaster he knew Dumbledore was a greater, and wiser, wizard then him and listened to his advice. He lowered his wand. Dumbledore smiled at him and turned to Regulus.

* * *

Regulus' POV

He knew once he had stood up that it was the right thing to do, but he'd had second thoughts when Dippet had shot the spell at him. He knew he wouldn't fire back just yet though, Dumbledore had complicated the situation. While the two professors talked he'd had a few seconds to dwell over the headmaster's choice of spell. He hadn't been aiming to kill that was the main thing, but would he? If he lost his temper would he aim to kill the only person who knew the dark lord secret? Regulus didn't have time to ponder the question because he realised at that moment that Dipper and Dumbledore had stopped speaking. Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile and he knew instantly what to do. He pulled out the locket from its place under his clock and held it up for the two to see and proclaimed

"This proffesors….is a horcrux"

Dumbledore looked shocked.

"B-but how did you…?!"

Dippet was standing between the two men looking confused.

"I-erm-I don't mean to be prudent but….well….what's a Horcrux?"

"It's an object where a piece of one's soul is hidden. If something was to happen to the maker's body then they would not truly die meanwhile they would not be truly alive. In a sense they can't die as long as the piece of their soul is safe. There are, of course, some disadvantages to making them as well. It makes the body very unstable and to create one you to commit the worst act of evil, taking another's life. It's very dark magic, very dark indeed. I myself would have all the books on horcruxes removed from the school library but alas…." Dumbledore explained.

"So….so that's a piece of young black here's…..soul" He sounded repulsed at the idea.

"No…" He replied calmly "No, I actually think, correct me if I'm wrong but I think that that is property of a Mr Tom Riddle."

Dippet was as shocked as Regulus.

"H-h-how did you know?"

Dumbledore tapped his nose knowingly.

"I have my sources"

Dippet looked dumfounded. Regulus just stared. "W-well…y-y-yes…b-but…w-well…" He took a deep breath. "How did you know?"

"I believe I just answered that question"

Regulus stood there, gaping at Dumbledore like he'd never seen him before.

"…"

"Please don't just stare at me like that it's very unflattering"

He closed his mouth.

* * *

Dumbledore's POV

He wasn't sure how long he had known that the locket had been a horcrux, let alone Tom's. He also why sure the second he saw it he knew he could not destroy it, there was only one person who could. He knew that Tom would have cursed it so everyone felt that way about it but it was something else. Like a… like a… he didn't know what it was he just knew he couldn't destroy it.

He had panicked slightly when then had asked him how he'd known it was a horcrux but being the most respected wizard of the age had its perks.

He lowered his eyes; he had to get that locket. "Armando, Regulus, please forgive for what I'm about to do, it's nothing personal…REDUCTO!"

A wave of guilt rode over him as he aimed the spell at the arm holding the locket, at Regulus. Wait…it hadn't hit...what? He had missed, well that was a first. Plus he had the elder wand. The elder wand doesn't simply (one does not simply miss with the elder wand). He turned to Dippet looking for an answer.

* * *

Regulus POV

Dumbledore had shot at him! He had the greatest wizard of all time as his enemy….great, just what he needed! He was utterly dumfounded! But…wait…why has he ok, why had he not been hit by the spell?

He turned to Dippet as well as realisation dawned on him, he noticed he was looking at Dippet through a slight haze, like a heat haze and his suspension was confirmed.

"Y-you blocked it…why?"

Dumbledore still has his wand in the air and looked…he looked full of guilt; like he had stirred some far down memory that he would rather forget.

Dippet finally spoke.

"No matter how much I trusted your opinion Albus I will not let you harm one of my students, even if they are an ex-death eater."

Dumbledore dropped his hands, then his wand. Wait a second he was shaking, like a madman. That wasn't all…he had tears in his eyes. Wait…Dumbledore was crying! He didn't know where to look. Was he losing it? Was he Hallucinating from lack of food? Was this a dream? Dumbledore had, just a moment ago seemed calm and in control of the situation. Yet there he was, standing there silently crying, his shoulders shaking slightly, salty tears running down his ages cheeks leaving cheek tracks where they have been.

He lifted a shaking, knotted hand and once again he pointed his wand at Regulus and said in a quivering voice.

"R-r-r-REDUCTO!"

Dippet was caught by surprise this time and didn't have time to block the spell; luckily the spell missed and hit the branch above Regulus.

Regulus looked up just in time to see the shadow of the falling branch land on his ribs. He gave a sharp intake of breath and his vision went blurry. He saw the dark shadows of Albus and Dippet run towards him and for a second he felt pumped full of adrenalin and momentarily tried to lift the branch but the lack of oxygen getting to his brain dragged his arm down. He felt two pairs of hands try move the branch but it was too late. He coughed blood with his last wavering breath and then fell down into the blackness.

* * *

_Thank you for reading till the end of my awful fanfiction! Please review, it makes me feel loved . ._


End file.
